Frozen Hatred
by InfluencedThought
Summary: Loki's return to Asgard brings forth many things, of course there was no way Thor would have expected his brother's honesty. Years of pent up betrayal, hurt and jealousy Loki finally voices his feelings towards his family.   Rated T cause I dont rate less


**_Author's Note: Just a quick little fic I wrote after seeing the movie Thor. I absolutely LOVE Loki and I think he's an amazing character, anyone who knows anything about the two of them know that they have an ever going conflict, which explains the irony of the last line. _**

**_Anyways, if you like it just let me know in a review! It would be greatly appreciated._**

**_x-x-x  
><em>**

The sound of heavy boots pounded against the floor, echoing throughout the hall.

"Father!" Thor called, rushing up to the throne.

"What is it my son?"

"Is it true? Has he finally rejoined us?"

Odin nodded with a sad smile "yes it's true, but I must warn you he's not-"

"Where is he?" Thor demanded, advancing impatiently.

"Thor you must listen-"

"Father please…."

With a sigh Odin stood from the throne "alright Thor fine, if you wish to be like this… He's in his room, but mind yourself"

Thor was already gone before Odin could finish, practically running down the halls to the familiar room. In seconds he stood before it, eyes fixed on the solid barrier between him and the man he ached to see.

Hesitantly the God outstretched his arm, knocking lightly against the heavy surface. He waited a moment, his heart weighing down slightly when there was no response. Again he tentatively reached out, ensuring his second knock would not go unheard.

To his dismay there was still no response, worried he tried the handle happy to find that it was unlocked. He twisted it down, prying the door open slightly to peer inside to the rooms contents. It was so different from his own, but then again it always had been, the color scheme not that preferred of any other Asgardian instead of the familiar lively colors accented often by bright red's and gold's instead it was cold and dark filled with foreign emerald and paling gold, something not often seen in Asgard.

"Brother?" Thor entered the room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The god of thunder advanced further, looking around in hopes to see the man he'd mourned over for

those many months.

"Brother are you in here?" he was confused, father had said that he would be in here.

"Hello again Thor"

x-x

Loki stood at the sound of the knock, his hands clasped tightly behind his back pacing the room, his face set in a cold expression as he listened for his brother on the other side of the door.

He knew exactly who it was, and that still didn't change the fact that he was in no mood to see him. In fact he was in no mood to see anyone.

The second knock aggravated him slightly, leave it up to Thor not to understand that a lack of response often means the resident does not want company.

Clenching his teeth he moved to sit in the corner, as far away from the door as he could manage without leaving the room. If his brother wanted to see him, there was really nothing that would stop the two meeting.

"Brother?" Thor called into the room as he intruded Loki's privacy.

Loki persisted in watching his elder brother, remaining seated as the blonde man moved further into the bedroom.

"Brother are you in here?"

Standing silently he observed the larger man's confusion, sighing silently.

"Hello again Thor"

Thor turned, shocked to see his brother had been lurking in the shadows.

"Loki… you- you've come back. I thought you were lost forever"

"No Thor, I was not. You know of my talents, I need not the bi-frost to reach Asgard" he moved towards the familiar god, "what are you doing here brother?"

Thor frowned, taken aback by the question "What do you mean? I came to see you, I had heard word of your return and I had to-"

The youngest shook his head "Thor I don't wish to see anyone at the moment, please if you could leave me be, it would be greatly appreciated"

"Loki I-"

"Thor, for once couldn't you just listen? I get it, you do what you want, but for once could you just consider what I'm telling you." He moved to sit down on his bed, resting his head in his hands.

"Brother, what saddens you so… you're not like yourself…"

Loki shook his head "it's nothing you would ever understand"

Moving to stand next to him, Thor kneeled placing a hand on his brother's knee "please Loki, help me understand"

"That's just it!" he stood abruptly, pushing Thor back "You could never understand what it's like! I'd lost everything, my home, my family, none of it was real!"

He began to pace frantically, running a tense hand through his hair "you'll never be able to understand how torturous this is… You've always belonged; you're always the favorite… I died to this world and yet upon my return not a soul cared about poor little Loki, always causing so much trouble and mischief!" Loki turned quickly, facing Thor with hurt eyes "you'll never know what it's like to find out the only father you've ever known, had simply taken you for a purpose to benefit his kingdom! Not out of love, not out of concern, but for a damn treaty! To keep the peace! I was nothing but a pawn in your lives, nothing was real about the love Odin had for me… Even when I did my best to prove myself worthy, when I almost rid him of any future quarrels he might have with Jotunheim, he still chose you over I, brushing aside all I'd done for him like it was nothing… I could have saved Asgard!"

"Loki that's not true, father loves you and you know that"

The god of mischief shook his head, tears shining in his eyes "don't you dare lie to me brother! I'm sick of your foolish ways, you haven't changed a bit… you are and forever will be unworthy of the throne and you will be an unwise king!"

Thor rose to his feet, hurt flashing over his features.

"I hate this family! I hate you, I hate father and I hate this damn world! I never belonged here and I never will, you have no idea Thor what it's like to know that the family that was supposed to love you abandoned you without a second thought, and the family that saved you never wanted you to begin with"

"Then why did you come back?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go!" Loki screamed, tears spilling onto his cheeks. His chest heaved with desperate breaths as he dropped to his knees, sobbing into his hands painfully "I have nothing… I never did"

x-x

Thor's heart twisted in pain at the sight of his brother, he'd never seen the mischief god look so fragile. Loki had always made sure that he was never vulnerable, despite his lack of physical power the dark haired man always ensure that his intellect far outdid any other Asgardian, knowledge is power and never truer words have been spoken in the case of his brother.

"Loki that's not true…" Thor said softly, kneeling once again next to his brother "father loves you, your family has always loved you"

Loki shook his head, tears still running down his face "how would you know… you've always received father's love in full. Never once did you need to doubt his devotion to you"

The god of thunder failed to bring forth an argument, Loki was right, his entire life never once had he doubted his father's love for him he knew right from the start that he would be king. Though he did not see it as a child, in the memories he held so dearly there was no doubt that father had favored him.

"Brother I'm so sorry, I never knew that this upset you so much" he placed a kind hand on Loki's shoulder "please forgive me, had I known all those years-"

"What would you have done?" Loki snapped "You can't change any of this, you never would have been able to. You can apologize all you want, but none of that will change what I am..."

Thor sighed, staring at his brother sadly there was so much sorrow in the younger man's eyes it was crippling. No matter how strong Thor was, he knew that he would never be able to withstand the hurt and betrayal Loki felt.

Enraged Loki glared at the floor completely unaware of his lowering body temperature he couldn't keep his mind off those final minutes he'd spend in Asgard, the look on Laufey's face when he killed him. He couldn't help but wonder if the frost giant's king even knew what he was, if he was even aware that the man who'd ended his life was the son he'd rejected so selfishly.

"Loki…" Thor spoke, his brows furrowing at the sudden change in his brother "Loki are you alri-" he stopped mid sentence, taken aback by the burning sensation in his hand "brother what are you doing?" he asked, still keeping his palm pressed tightly to Loki's back.

The God of Mischief heard none of his brother's words, his anger clouding his mind as he sunk lower and lower into the freezing life form. Even when the sound of Thor's sizzling flesh from the mere contact with him filled the room he did not waver, he gaze focused firmly ahead of him.

"Loki!" Thor snapped, jerking his hand away before cradling the charred appendage to his chest "what is the matter with you"

Loki stood up slowly, turning to face Thor with infuriated eyes "you know nothing of what I am brother, you have yet to see the worst" roughly he shoved the blonde aside, striding out of the room and into the halls his destination set in ice.

Thor watched as the door slammed behind the dark haired god, his flesh still smoking from the frozen touch.

Unsure as to what he should do he started after him, darting out into the hall and rushing to follow him. Cursing the size of the palace silently he jogged up to the familiar entrance, standing before the weapons vault with a weary gaze. With a deep breath he pushed open the door with his shoulder, being carefully not to move his hand as much as possible.

"Loki?" he called out, stopping in his tracks as he looked onto the scene.

There was his brother, his back turned to him as his hands wrapped tightly around the frost giant's casket.

"You have no idea Thor" he spoke loudly, his voice echoing throughout the room "no idea how much of your brother I am not."

"Loki please, just step away from the casket. We can talk to father about this, we can make everything better alright?"

Loki let go of the weapon, spinning to face Thor quickly "you can never make _this _better, you can never change what I am!" he shouted, advancing towards Thor.

Standing his ground he fought the urge to gawk, the memories of his brother corrupted by the man before him. His skin was blue as a frozen corpse, his eyes glowing vibrantly red as he moved towards the eldest his face and hands decorated in etchings that matched that of so many giants Thor had seen before.

"Oh brother…" he whispered, stepping down the stairs slowly.

"I am not your brother!" Loki screamed, winding his fist back he threw a hard punch at the larger man his body tensing as Thor's burnt hand wrapped tightly around his fist stopping it in its tracks.

"Yes you are" he said sternly, wincing as the frozen skin of his brother's hand singed him even more "I don't care what you are, none of us do, you are and always will be my brother Loki"

"Can't you see I'm a monster!" tears spilled onto his cheeks yet again, freezing before hitting the floor with small cracks.

"You are no monster, you are an Asgardian and the son of Odin. I love you Loki, and I would not be who I am today if not for you. I could never imagine my life without my brother"

Loki frowned slightly "you cannot mean that…"

Releasing his hand, Thor curled his own into a fist ignoring the pain the best he could "I do, I may be many things Loki but a liar I am not"

He stared at the blonde in disbelief, his skin slowly draining to his ever pale complexion as his eyes darted towards Thor's hand "I'm so sorry" he muttered quietly "for everything, I'm so-" swaying slightly he felt his knees give out, surprised by the lack of pain as he didn't the ground.

Thor reached out, holding the smaller man up with ease "it's alright, you didn't mean to hurt me… I know you Loki, you are not a man of war. You never meant to hurt anyone"

The mischievous god looked up at his brother through semi-conscious eyes, the darkness pulling greedily at the edges of his vision as it all became too much. Even a god could only endure so much, the trek to Asgard, the emotions and his powers were all too draining.

"Please forgive me" he begged, leaning against Thor weakly.

"I will not forgive you, because you have done nothing in need of forgiving"

Disbelief flashed in the smaller man's eyes as relief washed over his features "thank you brother… " slowly he slipped into unconsciousness, going limp against the taller man.

Thor sighed quietly, picking up his brother with ease he began to make his way back to Loki's bedroom.

"I pray dear brother, that this will be the last of our quarrels"

**_x-x-x END x-x-x  
><em>**

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!_**


End file.
